A Light From a Fallen Hero
by PokhaloXX
Summary: When Videl realizes Gohan must leave once again she decides to stay with Bulma for Company. Can she overcome the doubts she is having about her marriage? And who will be there to keep her company..perhaps too closely? Find out more from a fresh and exciting coupling. Lemons... Guaranteed but be patient. LEMON CHAPTER UP: 4/9/2013
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bed watching Gohan pack his training clothes into a long duffel bag.

"I know your upset with me Videl, but this is something that I really want to do." Gohan had agreed earlier today that he would go with Goku and Goten to find the Black Star Dragon Balls. _With no consideration about leaving me alone in this huge house. _Knowing what I was thinking before I finished my thought he continued:

"And it is not like you are going to be completely alone, Pan will be here. _You know that's not the same thing, stop saying it._

"I haven't had the opportunity to spend that much time with my Dad, even when I was a kid." _Of course, pull the ruined childhood card. Sigh, why I am I getting so angry about this?_

"I know Gohan, I am sorry I am making this difficult for you, I just never get any time with you. Between work and sparring, we spend only a couple of hours together. And now not even that" Videl leaned into her hands looking at the floor. Gohan zipped up the bag and knelt in front of me.

"I love you so much Videl, I promise when I come back I will take some time off of work so that we can spend some time together." A smile broke across my face.

"There's that beautiful smile." I leaned forward and kissed him. _I will miss you so much, will you miss me?_

A hour after packing Videl and Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp, both picking leaves out of there hair. Bulma answered the door with a big smile.

"Hey you guys, Goten and Goku are in the lab looking at the spaceship". Gohan stepped inside with Videl close behind.

"So how is the progress coming along then?" Gohan asked. Bulma sighed deeply.

"Well, honestly it will probably take me another 3 weeks to finish it." Gohan's eyes widened.

"Well why did Goku ask me to meet him here so early?" Bulma shrugged as Gohan walked quickly down to the launch pad.

"So how are you taking it Videl?" Bulma asked with concern. She knew what it was like to be alone while Vegeta did his training. _At least she has this amazing job at Capsule Corp to keep her busy._

"Well it's going to be hard, I just hate spending all day alone at home, and when Gohan is gone I am barely going to have to cook at all! Pan is on one of her diets again." Bulma smiled, both of them understood the turmoil of having teen daughters. A light sparked in Bulma's eyes.

"Hey, why don't you stay here at capsule corp?" Videl thought for a moment. _It would be nice to have some company...but with Pan?_

"Well what about Pan?" Videl said out loud. Bulma playfully waved away this concern and replied.

"Well what about her? Her and Bra and best friends, they can bunk together and I can give you the spare bedroom. This house is so big it will be no trouble at all." Videl smiled back at her companion and nodded.

"Sounds wonde..." Gohan and goku came strolling up to the pair and she noticed a look of hesitation on Gohan's face. _Maybe he decided not to go...yay!_

"Hey can I talk to Videl for a sec?" Gohan asked. He casually pulled her arm under his and they walked towards the front door. She glanced up at his face and she knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"The reason my Dad asked us here so early is that... he wants me and goten to go and train with him in the hyperbolic time chamber." Videl closed her eyes and knew that any chance of him spending the last few weeks with her flew right out the window. Gohan continued carefully.

"This mission is going to be really dangerous and as we both know I really haven't been training much for a long time." He glanced down at her, but her eyes were still closed.

"If I can spend the next three weeks training the mission will be safer...and probably will get done faster." He stared at her slightly annoyed at the lack of response. She eventually opened her damp eyes and looked back up at him. He was tugging at the back of his hair like his Father does when he is uncomfortable.

"If you feel like you need to do that then you should." Gohan gave her a quizzical expression, expecting a repeat of this mornings argument. Sensing that, she added:

"This must be hard on you too, to be away from me. I am not going to make it any harder." Videl forced a smile and Gohan pulled her close.

"Thank you" He leaned in and kissed her, her eyelashes dancing across his cheeks.

"Do you mind taking your smut outside." Gohan and Videl turned quickly to see the 'ever-aggravating' Vegeta leaning against the wall. Blushing, Videl pulled Gohan back to Bulma and Goten to announce the plans. She turned back just in time to give Vegeta the evil eye.

"Such a child" he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. She was never close to Vegeta (But then again who was), every visit to Bulma's House a dance of avoidance between them. _I just remembered another annoying aspect of staying here._

Later that day after a wonderful meal, in which Goku ate most of it, it was time to say goodbye. She walked hand in hand with Gohan out to the upper story balcony. It was breath taking. The sun had just touched down and a soothing glow of oranges and pinks flooded the sky. Leaning over the brass railing Videl gazed down at the twinkling lights of West City. _All the men are returning home to their loved ones right now._ Videl let out a deep sigh but was stopped with kiss from Gohan.

"Everything is going to be alright Videl. The time will pass faster if you don't dwell on it." She looked up at him. Gohan was gorgeous. His deep brown eyes, always full of hope and eagerness, were glazed with a tinge of orange from the evening sky.

"I love you so much." Videl said softly. He smiled and held her against his chest. The soft cashmere cardigan pressed against her cheek.

"I love you too." He held her for what seemed like eons until he felt a tap on his shoulder from Goku. Gohan nodded and pulled Videl in for one more kiss.

After they had taken off Videl still stood on the balcony watching the fading light of where they had traveled. The sun had set and the distant moon glimmered through the passing clouds. _It is so peaceful, even the people of West city seem to be holding their breaths._ After a few minutes Videl pulled herself away from balcony and receded inside the compound. Despite the serenity occurring outside, inside boisterous laughter and incessant chattering filled the house. In the living room Bra and Pan were occupied in a 'important' conversation about the boys in their class. Bulma was in the adjacent kitchen washing the dishes and listening to the radio. Videl walked over to the sink and began drying the dishes. Bulma glanced over.

"You okay Videl?" She asked, momentarily pausing the rhythm of dish-washing. Videl nodded with a half smiled and looked back at the dishes she was drying. _Oh Gohan please come home soon._

After the dishes were done and the loud teens had retreated back to their lairs, Videl and Bulma sat in the living room sipping hot tea. Videl let out a deep sigh in contemplation.

"Bulma...how do you deal with being lonely?" Bulma looked momentarily disturbed by the question but replaced it quickly with a smile of reassurance.

"Honestly, I just throw myself into my work...Vegeta is always training. And even when he isn't it is hard to feel like he is even here anyway. I have just...sorta given up constantly pursuing a broken connection." Videl was surprised by the sudden admission and put her hand comfortingly on Bulma's shoulder.

"I never realized how hard it must be for you...with someone like Vegeta. He is just so cold." Videl stopped herself and searched her friends face for any sign of being insulted. But all she could see was the same intelligent, confident woman she knew so well.

"He really does have a soft side. But it takes a lot of effort to bring it out. I am not a young woman anymore...I just don't have the energy to put in the effort to make him feel safe and comfortable around me." Bulma, becoming increasingly more interested in the subject of her partner, and had forgotten about what had initiated the conversation in the first place. _At least something to take my mind off Gohan._

"It can be really infuriating, he tries to start fights with me. I think he actually enjoys it!" _Reminds me of my fight with Gohan this morning. _Videl nodded sympathetically.

"So I just ignore it...and go and push myself to work harder. Sometimes it is the best thing to do." The conversation with Bulma was intended to make Videl feel better but it just made her more unsure than ever.

"Do you think I should find a project too?" Videl asked curiously. Bulma thought for a moment and replied:

"Why yes, and I have just the thing. It isn't anything glamorous...but it would really help me out. And take your mind off Gohan." Videl smiled at the thought.

"I'll take any job you have!"

"Great! Let's meet in the lab at 6 AM then. And I will show you what to do."

After some time, the two friends bid each other good night and walked separately to their rooms. The corridors of the house were dark and Videl's footsteps clanked against the cold metal floor. _Where is this room? There must be more than 20 guestrooms! _Finally at the end of the hallway she found a door partially open and peeked inside. Within the room was a large bed, a table and another door, to which she assumed led to the bathroom. Videl's coat was hanging over the bed. _Must be my room then._

Before she could close the main door to the bedroom she heard a _whoosh _sound coming from the hallway. She peered outside and saw that Vegeta had flown into the hallway window.

_Whew I was worried for a sec...not that this awkward small talk will be more pleasant than an intruder._

"Hey Vegeta, out for a midnight fly?" She said in a lighthearted manner. Vegeta walked pasted her and grumbled angrily. _Jeez what won't piss this guy off? At least Gohan isn't that bad. _After watching his thick hair blend into the hallways darkness she walked back into her room and shut the door. After inspecting her new room she fell into the soft bed and fell asleep. Thoughts of Gohan and an impending loneliness haunted her dreams.

**~Okay everyone, its off to a start, I will add the next chapter within the next two days, many...interesting developments heading your way. Keep reading and leave me some reviews so far, with any suggestions: formatting or plot ideas. I already know in general where its going to go but I am open to new ideas. Thanks for reading so far. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 VV

The morning sun seeped slowly across Videl's room and over her eyes. She grumbled and put a pillow over her face. _I am actually going to sleep in today..._As soon as she finished her though she shot straight up. _Bulma's Job! _She looked over at the lonely clock occupying the nearby table. It read 7:34. _Oh jeez, first day on the job and I am already late. _Videl leaned over the side of the bed and saw a suitcase in front of her. _Huh, I didn't pack a suitcase. _She slowly got up, stretching her arms up towards the sky, much to the relief of her cracking joints. Throwing the suitcase callously on the bed, she unzipped it. Inside she found her favorite clothes, toiletries and a few of the books she used to read when Gohan was at work. _Must be Pan's doing. _She smiled at the consideration. Pan had matured so much within the last year much to the surprise (and albeit horror) of her parents. She spent her time trying to keep her distance from her them to,Videl suspected, seem more adult to her friends. _Looks like Pan can do some nice things still...without feeling embarrassed by it._ Thinking about all the things that have changed within the past year, Videl slipped into a pair of Jeans, a simple white T, and her Tennis shoes. _I hope Bulma Doesn't expect anything too formal on my part. _After pulling her hair back into a simple braid she stood for a moment and stared at her own reflection. _I wonder if Gohan is still attracted to me. _She and Gohan both understood the unfortunate rate at which normal humans aged, and also how wonderfully slow the Saiyans did. Gohan barely looked older than he did when they had met, those many years ago. Videl, on the other hand, had had to start dying her hair a few months ago after the alarming discovery of a lone gray strand. Videl smirked into the mirror condescendingly. _In another 10 years I will be like an old woman, and Gohan barely his prime. _She bit her lip nervously thinking about her future when a loud banging came against her door. Before Videl could answer Bulma burst in with a cup of coffee and the usual perfect smile.

"Oh I am glad to see somebody's awake." Bulma handed over the coffee to Videl and sipped at her own. Videl shrugged apologetically.

"It isn't a problem, you're still hired." Bulma winked and laughed. Videl chuckled a friendly response.

"Well come on then!"

After furiously drinking her coffee Videl followed Bulma through the maze of hallways until they reached the far side of the building. The atmosphere had changed dramatically. Employees of capsule corp rushed past them holding diagrams and paperwork chattering away about the next big developments of the company. Much bigger windows lined the hallways letting the golden sunlight enhance the mood of intellectualism surrounding Videl. _This place is amazing. _Videl struggled to keep up with the nearly running Bulma until they reached a much quieter and darker part of the company. On the wall was inscribed: Lab Section. Bulma swung open huge metal doors leading to a adequately sized room containing a long table with hundreds of pieces of machinery sitting on top of it.

Videl was getting excited. _I wonder what kind of cool project I will be working on, side by side with my friend. _Bulma stopped in the middle of the room and stretched her arms in each direction.

"Well this is it." Videl glanced confused from side to side.

"See, I am really busy all day working on the production of our next series of capsules. And I would really like it if I didn't need to be interrupted 5 times a day to fix that stupid thing." Bulma pointed out a small square window where a large dome was located.

"It is a gravity machine, Vegeta trains in there. And because of the 'not-so-perfect' design of the computer controlling the gravity and Vegeta's need for going too far, it breaks...a lot." Videl nodded still looking out the window at the large dome machine. _How in the hell am I going to fix that? _Bulma pulled Videl over to the long table and picked up several complicated looking parts.

"It really is not as complicated as it looks. You see the problems that happen 99% of the time have to do with a sudden overuse of the parts in the inner control panel. All you have to do is take them out and replace them with these new pieces. It will probably take you thirty or forty minutes each time" Videl nodded at the brief work description but felt a bit reassured about the task that sounded utterly complex a few moments ago. Videl looked across the room and spied a computer screen perched on the corner of the table.

"What is this for?" Videl asked as she walked over to it, shaking the mouse to make the screen wake up.

"I am glad you asked. On here you can check the status of the equipment, so you don't have to wait for Vegeta to tell you it's broken. You will already know." _That's good, who needs that oaf yelling at me. _ Videl walked around the room picking up the various parts, inspecting them and setting them down again. _Sounds interesting to say the least. _Bulma continued:

"In the mean time while the machine stays unbroken you can sort and file these consumer reports on the computer." Videl smiled, she at least was familiar with bookkeeping and organizing from a brief time in college where she worked as a secretary in a office. Bulma looked down at her watch.

"Okay well I really have to go, I have a presentation in a few minutes." Videl barely had time to wave as Bulma was out the double doors, leaving them swinging wildly at her exit. _Okay then...off to work. _

Videl walked over to the computer and sat on the available stool. After ten minutes over sorting through files Videl's eyes wandered over to window. The day was beautiful, the sun glared onto the pristine garden outside enhancing the colors of the flowers and trees. _Reminds me of my training with Gohan. _Videl thought back to the days her and Gohan had recently met and he had invited her to his house to train. Everything was so exciting and new, he was like no one she had ever met: strong, empathetic, with a drive for strength that not many could match. _Wow, how much he has changed since then. _Gohan was so persistent after they had gotten married to have children and to live a normal life like regular people. He always resented being so different, even back in high school he desperately tried to fit in. _I don't think he ever understood that it was him being different than the others which attracted me to him in the first place. _But once they were married, that mysterious intrigue that drew her to him at first dissipated, rather forcefully by his hand. In the beginning she would try to keep training and encourage him to do the same. But he would have no part of it, completely convinced it was all such "nonsense" to quote his mother. It was a sad time in their marriage, and she was eventually put in the position where she needed to give up her training, just to make him more content in the normal life he created. But in time, after the thoughts of what was faded away into memories she had settled down to play the housewife to her husband. _And now this..._Suddenly she understood what had made her so angry about him leaving: it wasn't worry or even loneliness so much. _It's spite...I am angry because he made me live this life for him. And now that I have accepted it, he runs off to live the life of excitement, that I have always wanted to experience with him. _She gritted her teeth and could feel the hot wetness of tears forming in her eyes. Videl was just as upset with herself as she was at him. _I should have made my dreams known...and I cannot hold him account for this. It is my own doing, my path has not gone the way I intended it. _She closed her eyes, heavy with tears and put her face down. She sighed deeply as she tried to get control of herself. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve. _Great now my eyes are red and puffy. I can't spend time dwelling on this, Bulma is counting on me. _

As soon as she looked back down at the computer she saw a red blinking light in the corner of the screen. She moved her mouse to the light and clicked on it.

**WARNING! Internal Malfunction Alert: May cause fluctuation gravitational scales...**

"Oh shit!" She said and grabbed a bag nearby and shoveled various parts inside. _One of these has to be right. _She jogged through the hallways and out the back exit. As she walked up to the now familiar dome she could already hear Vegeta cursing and yelling inside. Videl walked cautiously inside the room and immediately Vegeta sensed her.

"Bulma, you told me you were going to fix this blasted machine, so it would stop breaking down every ten minutes!" Vegeta was turned away from her, confusing her for Bulma. _She must not have told him that I am the new Mrs. Fix-it._

"Uhh...It's me Vegeta." Videl said and moved toward the main control panel. Vegeta turned and looked at her, his face clouded with an expression she had never seen on him. _He looks upset...but not about the machine...he looks disappointed that its me. What does he care who fixes it? _His expression was quickly replaced with his normal angry look and he spoke once more.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in a gruff tone, Videl could still sense that sadness in his voice.

"Bulma needed to spend more time on her project so she said that I could help out fixing your machine when it breaks." Videl attempted a helpful smile but was stopped cold with his icy stare.

"What does a woman like _you _know about fixing this machine?" Videl furrowed her brow in anger.

"It isn't that complicated, anyone who knows basic machinery could figure it out. And I don't see you fixing it yourself!" Vegeta gasped. _Oh no! I've offended the Prince! _She thought sarcastically. Vegeta continued to give her the same harsh look. He started to say something in defense but stopped.

"Alright, well I will get this done and be gone, you don't have to get so angry." Videl pulled the metal flap open and observed the complicated mess of wires and gadgets before her. _So much for being basic..._ As she was fumbling around the panel Vegeta jumped up to the pull up bars and continued his training never taking his eyes off her.

"Let's see...this one goes here...no that's not right...oh here!" Videl mumbled to herself and continued working, feeling his eyes watching her every move.

Ten minutes had passed since she started and she started to feel the pressure of time from Vegeta. Every minute that passed his annoyed sighs grew louder and Videl snapped.

"If you shut-up it wouldn't take as long!" Videl half turned from the machine returning a menacing look. Vegeta hoped down from the bar and walked over to Videl. He nudged her aside and pulled the bag she had off her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Videl asked, increasingly annoyed of the situation.

"You are in the wrong control panel, the one you need to access is over here." He walked over to the other side of the room and opened a similar panel, setting her bag next to it. Videl gritted her teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me that before! I was over there for 10 min..."

"I wanted to see you and your basic machinery skills figure it out." He sneered at her and jumped back on the bar continuing his routine. Videl stomped across the room and looked inside the panel, clearly seeing the parts that needed to be replaced. She rolled her eyes to Vegeta who was still looking at her, now with a smirk planted on his face. _What a Jerk. _After replacing the parts she heard the machine power on and the lights blink back to life. Vegeta came to the screen and began imputing the gravity info.

"Wow it only took you a hour." Vegeta said under his breath. _Thank you too. _Videl walked toward the main door pausing only to say:

"No wonder Bulma doesn't want this job." Listening for a snide reply she made her way outside. But there was only silence followed with a deep sigh. Videl could hear the same sadness as before.

**Hey guys, I hope you like it so far, I am delving a bit more into the characters than originally anticipated. But I think it adds more depth than the typical smut story. The next chapter should come soon, I have the next couple days off from work. Lots of time on my Hands :D Leave some replies: I take them very seriously and take advice to heart. No comment goes ignored :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Videl stormed back to the lab tightly clenching the bag she held. _This is just what I don't need today. _Once she got to the dark hallway that led to her work space she had calmed down a bit. _Next time it breaks I am just not going to say a word to him, even if he makes a snide remark. _She nodded at this though as she swung the lab door open. Looking around at the silence of the lab, her loud thoughts suddenly seemed silly. She took a deep breath and sat back down at the stool.

Her eyes scanned across the files of the computer. It had been hours since her run in with Vegeta and Videl had managed to continue her work sorting files without any interruptions from him. _I'm surprised that idiot didn't break that thing again. _Videl starting feel little twinges of guilt in the back of her mind. She sighed frustrated with herself. _Why should I feel bad? He started it. _She pinched her lips together tightly and looked out the window at the dome. _It's that last comment I made...I went too far. _Videl put her chin in her hands and thought back to the earlier argument. She shook her head. _Forget about it I just need to get back to work. He probably forgot about our argument hours ago. _Videl turned back to the screen and buried her in the insurmountable number of files that lay before her.

Time passed quickly and the sound of the keys clicking soothed Videl. Just as she entered a finished folder Bulma walked into the room.

"Videl! What are you still doing here?" Videl looked up at her confused_, _the blue light of the computer reflecting in her eyes.

"It's 8 o'clock, everybody left 2 hours ago! If I knew you were such a hard worker I would've hired you sooner." Bulma smiled and walked around the table to Videl smacking her across the back playfully.

"I didn't realize it was so late." Videl mumbled still slightly confused about how she managed to work straight into the night without realizing it. She got up from the stool and followed Bulma out of the lab, clicking off the lights as she walked by.

In the dining room, food had already been served. Pam and Bra had already finished and were back in the living room gossiping about the days events. Trunks picked at his food but eventually excused himself as well. Videl and Bulma sat down. The dining room was beautiful, the table was big enough for 30 people and a crystal chandelier dangled elegantly overhead. As Videl sat admiring the the paintings on the adjacent wall Vegeta walked into the room.

"Ugggh Vegeta, couldn't you take a shower before you eat?" Bulma said annoyed. Vegeta ignored this and sat next to her. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Videl, usually Vegeta doesn't get in early enough to eat with us, so we usually are spared the odor." Bulma laughed slightly cruelly and looked over at Vegeta for a response. He sat there completely motionless except for his fork moving to and from his plate. _Jeez Bulma knock it off _Videl thought _I've had just about enough arguing today, don't start another one. _

"So...I really think I am getting a hang of the system the company uses." Videl said, temporarily interrupting the awkward silence that had ensued. Bulma nodded clearly uninterested. Videl pushed her food around her plate, feeling like she was a child whose parents were arguing.

"So how many times did you have to fix this one's machine?" Bulma pointed over at Vegeta. Before I could answer Vegeta slammed down his fork and left the room. A large crack splintered across the table from the force of his strength and Bulma and Videl stared at it.

"Just ignore him, he always gets like this." Videl nodded and rushed to finish the food on her plate. Bulma talked through the rest of the meal about her new project and the progress of the company. When they finished dinner Videl excused herself to her room. She walked through the familiar corridors until she found her room. _God I need a shower. _She pulled off her shirt and walked into the bathroom slipping out of her jeans as she walked.

After stepping into the shower she instantly felt better. _This is just what I needed. _Her excessive thoughts washed down the drain with the water. She leaned forward to feel the water beat against her back. She closed her eyes feeling every drop of water zig-zag down her back. She shivered at the sensuous touch. She grabbed the soap and ran in back and forth between her hand creating a foamy lather. Videl ran the lather across her breasts, increasingly enjoying the erogenous touch of her own hands. She continued washing herself thinking about the events of the day. She soon came to think about the tiff with Vegeta she had earlier. _He seemed so upset...disappointed._ She thought back to that look on his face it was so..._familiar? _She opened her eyes. _Yes...familiar. To a look I see when I pass a mirror back at home. Disappointment. _She knew that look well...

–

_Videl was tidying up the house. She had spent all day cleaning the house, arranging flowers and doing her hair and makeup. She was excited...no...ecstatic. Gohan was coming home from a week long business trip, and the end of the trip signified the end of the big project he was working on. And he had promised that he was going to take a week off and spend time with her. Videl put the vacuum in the closet and heard the front door close. She walked toward the door pausing for a moment to check her makeup in the mirror. Gohan walked in, he was texting on his phone._

_ "Hello darling! I made your favorite dinner and sent Pan to your mom's" Gohan momentarily glanced up at her. He looked frazzled and distracted._

_ "That's great honey. It will be nice to get a quiet evening at home before going back to work." Gohan set down his luggage and walked past her into the kitchen. _

_ "Well you have a week of quietness and of course...occasional loudness." Videl said with a coy smile. Gohan looked up slightly confused._

_ "A week? What?" Videl looked at him, she knew then he had forgotten what he had told her earlier. _

_ "Oh...I thought you were going to take a week off after the big project was complete." Videl said quietly. She could feel the lump in her throat sliding down into her stomach._

_ "Ha! You know what would happen if I took a week off now? Some jackasses would take credit for my design and cozy up to the investors. This is the most important part of the project. The marketing and sales of the product." Gohan took a swig of milk from the carton and walked __towards Videl. He kissed her forehead._

_ "When this stage is complete, I will take that week off I promise." Gohan smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen. She could hear his footsteps travel upstairs but she just stood there. She knew he wasn't going to. This was how it always went. She snapped awake from her daze and walked slowly out to the living room. Looking at all the effort she had put in to make the house beautiful and herself... She spun around and saw her reflection in the hallway mirror. She moved closer towards it and moved her hair out of her eyes to see her face fully. There was nothing beautiful about sadness. And she could see the disappointment in her eyes._

–

Videl pulled her wet hair out of her face as she thought about the past. That had happened over three years ago but she still remembered the feeling so well. _I should apologize to Vegeta for the comment I made. _She was about to turn off the shower when she heard a loud crash coming from the hallway balcony. Instinctively she shot out of the shower only momentarily pausing to wrap a towel clumsily around herself. She ran out into the hallway and heard another crash sound, this time much more clearly. She walked toward the end of the hallway and looked out the window. _Oh thank god it's just Vegeta. _Vegeta stood panting heavily in the lower gardens. Two pronounced holes indented nearby trees and smoke was billowing from them. _He must be training his energy control. _The use of energy had always fascinated Videl ever since she learned how to use it to levitate. She hadn't seen it in practice for a long time. Vegeta wiped sweat off his forehead and continued practicing his moves. _Wow he is moving so fast, I can barely make him out from here. _Videl leaned against the window frame and looked out at him. _I wonder if he gets lonely? _She had never really considered this, in fact she had never considered he had any feelings outside of arrogance and annoyance.

Vegeta stopped again and stretched his arms and looked up toward the window. _Oh god he sees me! _Videl, oblivious to the fact that a puddle of water had formed underneath her, attempted to quickly step backward only to slip forward out the unlocked window. Videl plunged out the window, much to quickly to remember that she could in fact fly if she wanted to. She screamed in shock and fear, waiting for the intense impact of hitting the ground from three stories up. She closed her eyes.

"Videl...Videl...Videl!" Videl could hear a voice calling out to her. She opened her eyes but everything was hazy and distorted. She closed them again drearily.

"Gohan?" She muttered quietly.

"You must have hit your head on the railing...idiotic woman." Videl could hear the tearing of fabric and felt a large hand press against her head. Immediately waves of pain rippled down her head to her spine, throwing her violently into consciousness.

"What? What happened?" Her eyes flung open and she saw Vegeta reached over her to wrap her head in the fabric. Vegeta looked down at her.

"You fell out of the window, you were lucky I was here to catch you before you hit the ground." Vegeta replied as arrogantly as he possibly could.

"Ughhh my head hurts so bad." Videl said, ignoring Vegeta's answer. She leaned up a bit and immediately fell back down.

"You should sit up quite yet, you have a nasty looking cut on your head." Videl nodded and she looked back at Vegeta, who was mysteriously shirtless now.

"Where is your shirt?" Videl asked groggily. Vegeta looked back at her with a strange expression. _Why does he look embarrassed? _She looked down.

"Oh my God! Where is my towel?" Videl had noticed that she was now covered with shredded piece of Vegeta's shirt, and covered was an overstatement. She quickly crossed her arms over her half covered breast, sending a second shock wave of pain through her head.

"Well...you see...it must have...ahem...caught on the railing..." Vegeta stumbled unrecognizably with his words. She looked over at the railing on the window, sure enough her white towel dangled hooked on one of the metal grates. _Oh...my...god..._Videl's cheeks flushed brilliantly pink and she looked away from Vegeta's gaze. Vegeta seemed to be getting increasingly uncomfortable with this situation and tried to direct the conversation towards his comfort zone.

"Well if you weren't lollygagging around at night you would've saved yourself the humiliation!" Vegeta said crossing his arms. He looked back at her and felt his own cheeks burn a bit. Videl was lying on moonlit grass basically naked. His tattered shirt scrunched up where she was crossing her arms and, unbeknownst to her, this was increasing visibility rather than decreasing.

"You should get back to your room, do you happen to remember how to fly now?" Vegeta said verbally increasing his anger the more he felt aroused by her. Videl nodded and leaned up cradling his shirt against her. She tried to get up but it was clear she was having trouble.

"Oh forget about it. You will just leak blood everywhere anyway." Vegeta said and with that swept her up into his arms. She felt incredibly light in his arms, _It must be like carrying paper for him. _Vegeta rearranged her in his arms and she fell closer against his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"Hey Vegeta..." She said. He looked down at her, looking uneasy with the intimate way he was holding her.

"I'm sorry about what I said before...about Bulma. It was out of line." Videl spurted it out and looked away.

"Don't worry about it...Videl" She looked at him with surprise. She had never heard him say her name before. _And he said it so carefully too, not a drop of sarcasm anywhere near it. _Videl smiled as Vegeta floated up to the window, pulling off the towel from the railingto drape over her. He cautiously navigated them to her room where he placed her on the bed. Vegeta looked at her for a moment, as if he was about to speak. But instead he walked into the bathroom to turn off the shower and the light. He stood at the main door for a moment.

"Good night Vegeta." Videl said softly. She gave him gently smile and closed her eyes.

"Good night Videl." He responded as he shut the door. Vegeta walked down the hallway to his room. A soft smile edged across his lips as he entered his room.

**Hey everybody...stuff is starting to go down. Like always: review...please :D It encourages me to keep on writing. And I forgot to add in the other chapters that I do not own any DBZ characters or am affiliated with them in anyway so "please don't sue." Lol. The next chapter shall come shortly. But for every review it comes a couple hours earlier. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone, sorry this story took so long. I had a really tough time last week. But at last here it is and I hope you all enjoy it. R&R. And I don't own DBZ, DBGT or any of the characters and you all should support the official release. :D**

Videl pulled the soft sheets over herself. Her head still throbbed from earlier but she knew she should try to get some sleep if she was to get up at 6 AM for work. She reached over and turned the painful light off. _That's better. _She closed her eyes forcing her thoughts away from the rather embarrassing evening and hoping that Vegeta was doing the same.

Videl groaned loudly as the awaking sun crept across her aching head. Her eyes fluttered slowly open just in time to hear the incessant buzzing of her nearby alarm. She turned toward the small bedside table and pressed carefully down on the alarm. Letting out a deep breath she kicked off the sheets. The cool air caught her by surprise. _Oh right, I never dressed myself. _Videl smiled sheepishly at the recollection of the previous night.

After dressing herself and combing out her unbelievably matted hair Videl walked through the metal building to her workspace. Bulma, spying her from an adjacent break room, walked over to her. _Oh God if Vegeta told her..._

"Hey Bulma" Videl said awkwardly. Bulma seemed unfazed by her out of character response and pulled her into the tiny room.

"I am so excited with how far the project is coming! I spent last night going over the altercations for the..." Videl's eyes glazed over as she continued nodding to Bulma's story. _My head doesn't need this right now. _She reached past the still talking Bulma to grab a mug from the counter and carefully filled it with coffee while maintaining eye contact with her friend turned boss. Videl stirred her coffee half listening to her friend.

"I just don't know if that would work...What do you think Videl?" Bulma tilted her head waiting for a response.

"Oh...well...it should work...I think." Videl stumbled through her words but it was clear to Bulma that she had not been listening in the least.

"Is something wrong? You seem despondent this morning." She glanced up at Videl's forehead.

"Oh my God! What happened? I can't believe I didn't see that before! Let me take a look at it." Before she could refuse Bulma pulled her in a near head lock examining the wound. _Would it be wrong to avoid telling her about the incident last night? It's not like anything happened. It wasn't even my fault. Better to avoid the topic, the last thing I want to do is make it super uncomfortable while I am staying with them. _

After Bulma was satisfied with her diagnosis as a simple cut that didn't look like it needed stitches she let Videl go.

"So what happened?" Bulma asked with a concerned tone. Videl rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh I just slipped and hit my head in the bathroom. No big deal." She chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. Bulma nodded in understanding.

"Well be more careful, you are invaluable to me." Bulma patted Videl on the shoulder. Videl nodded and began to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to get started. Really, don't worry about me. I am fine." Videl continued her walk to the lab. She resented Bulma for treating her like a defenseless child at moments such as this. _I did fall out of a window. _Videl smiled at her internal joke.

Soon she arrived at her rather dreary looking workspace. Outside the sun was covered by a blanket of impending gray clouds. Soon rain spotted the outer sidewalk and the smell of wet pine rolled into the lab. Videl took a deep breath immensely enjoying the familiar scent. Gohan and she used to go up to the mountains and train together when they first were married. The tall Japanese Black Pine dotted the mountainous region and in the morning the needles absorbed the soft dew. The scent was unmistakable and brought back the most joyous times in her marriage. The time of youthful freedom and promises of an adventurous future brought on by her love for this dreamy Saiyan. _Oh god the thrill of the fight! I wish I could reignite that feeling once again._

Soon the rain quickened, pelting the building sideways and flying through the crack in the window. Videl walked over to the window and locked the latch, momentarily gazing out into the misty serenity of the rain. A loud beeping broke the moment of nostalgia and Videl glanced over at the screen._ Must be a problem in the gravity room. _Videl grabbed the prepared electronic bag and walked swiftly out the main door. _Crap its raining really hard._ She pulled her jacket over her head attempting to shield herself from the water. When she reached the dome building she paused to squeeze the water out of her hair. As she opened the door she noticed the beeping had stopped and she looked around the room for Vegeta.

Vegeta was standing over the panel replacing the broken part with seeming ease.

"What the...Vegeta what are you doing?!" Videl jogged over to the panel to observe what he was doing. He clearly knew exactly what he was doing, the broken part was removed and the new one was being screwed into place. Vegeta payed no mind to Videl's inquiry and continued fixing the problem.

"Vegeta...how did you learn how to fix this?" Videl asked with a honest curiosity. Vegeta finished the part and cautiously closed the panel.

"Why did Bulma ask me to help you if you knew how to fix it?" Videl continued. Vegeta walked past her and picked up two huge dumbbells and began lifting.

"Veg..." He cut her off.

"She doesn't know that I can fix the machine myself and I don't want her to." He said turning away from her to the window facing the main building.

"But why? I mean she is always teasing you about it...well not teasing...but you know. I just don't get it, with your ego I would think you would jump at a chance to prove her wrong..." Vegeta seemed genuinely agitated with her now.

"I am not an idiot! I knew how to fix this blasted machine from the beginning. I don't have to explain my reasons to you, woman!" Vegeta said defensively.

"Jeez Vegeta don't bite my head off, I just don't understand why you would waste Bulma's time by having her fix the machine when you could have done it yourself. So selfish." Videl snapped back. Vegeta sprung within inches from her face, with a terrifying glint in his eyes.

"_Of course_ I could _only_ have bad intentions. Never had a good thought in my life _right_?!" Vegeta exhaled sharply, Videl could feel his breath on her cheek.

"It's not my fault I have that perception of you, you're a jerk to everyone! Every time you open your mouth you make some snide remark. You're completely unbearable! All I asked was why you let Bulma come out here continuously and pull her away from her important work to fix the machi..." Videl paused because it suddenly struck her as to why he was doing it. _He wanted to be with Bulma..._The image of Vegeta's disappointed face flashed in her mind from the day before. _It was his way of trying to spend time with her without having to admit he wanted to._ Videl pulled away from Vegeta's infuriating expression and looked in his black eyes.

"I'm...sorry Vegeta." Videl stammered considerately. Vegeta face twisted with a grimace. Videl continued:

"I didn't mean to jump to conclusions...I didn't realize...I mean...I should have gave you the benefit of the doubt. You're not all that bad...you did help me last night...I could have been seriously hurt." Vegeta's face changed from anger into suspicion.

"Why are you saying all this? You were angry just a moment before." He took a step toward Videl his eyes scanning her fervently. Videl rolled her eyes at his aggressive display and turned to begin walking towards the door. Vegeta manifested in front of her instantly.

"Answer me woman!" he demanded. Videl crossed her arms and looked at him menacingly.

"Get out of my way." Vegeta smirked at her request. Videl attempted to move past him but he blocked her callously.

"Well? Why don't you answer me?" Vegeta asked again. Videl was getting increasingly frustrated with the situation and turned to get away from Vegeta again unsuccessfully.

"Answer me woman!" Vegeta yelled at her, his smirk replaced with a familiar furious. Videl stood straight in his face and yelled back.

"Because I know what its like to feel...lonely." She spoke her last word much quieter but Vegeta heard her clearly. Though his face probably still looked furious to a onlooker, as close as Videl was she could see how his eyes had softened considerably. Even though Videl could see the truth in his eyes she could nearly anticipate exactly how he was going to react to that statement.

"Ha!" He exclaimed loudly, "Just because your pitiful excuse of a husband left you to chase after the dragon balls doesn't mean you can lump me into the same category as some pathetic weakling such as yourself." Vegeta's words stung Videl bitterly. _Weakling? _Videl swung at Vegeta who dodged the violent lunge with ease. He was smirking again at her. _He's enjoying this. _

"Ugggh! You are so infuriating." Videl stomped past him in a unreasonable rage and stopped at the panel which at the moment was rebooting the gravity machine.

"Fix this!" She yelled as she simultaneously kicked the panel. Sparks flew out of the destroyed machine sending a puff of black smoke into the air. Vegeta stared in shock at the rubble as Videl stormed out of the dome.

She walked back to the main buildings entrance and perhaps it was the rain but she slowly started to calm down and think clearly. _Oh god why did I do that...Bulma is going to kill me when he tells her I broke the machine. _

The rest of the day went by surprisingly quiet. Videl distracted herself with sorting files and forcing herself not to look out the window at the gravity room. Soon it was evening once again at capsule corp and Videl shut off her computer and made way into the main house. Pan was sitting on the couch with Bra, both of them were texting.

"Hey Pan, have you eaten dinner yet?" Pan nodded without looking up.

"Bulma's waiting for you in the Dining Room." Pan mumbled half aware of who she was talking to. Videl rolled her eyes. _Teenagers. _Videl made her way to the Dining Room where Bulma had already started on the first course salad.

"Hey girl." She said in a bubbly tone. Videl sat down across from her and they began their routine small talk about office business. About halfway through the meal and partway through their discussion of the weather Vegeta stumbled into the dining room. He was completely soaked from head to toe from the rain and cuts and bruises decorated his body like badges of honor. He sat down in the chair next to Videl and smiled wickedly at her. She returned the look. Bulma continued on about the weather oblivious to the tension that had grown in the room.

"So Vegeta how was training today?" Bulma asked harmlessly. Videl looked at Vegeta nervously. _God now Bulma is going to have a reason to treat me like a child when she finds out what I did to the machine._ Vegeta continued eating as he answered, not paying a glance in Videl's direction.

"I realized that my training is lacking something." Vegeta said. Videl looked at him confused.

"Whats that?" asked Bulma.

"I need more sparring in my training routine. I can't keep concentrating just on increasing my power, I need to increase my fighting capability as well. Luckily Videl offered to be my sparring partner." Vegeta coolly continued eating his meal, Videl nearly choked on hers.

"What? Videl hasn't fought in years. Is that true Videl?" Bulma looked at Videl with curiosity.

"Uhhh" Videl looked at Vegeta who had a half smirk planted on his face. "Yeah...I just miss sparring...It would be fun..." Videl said. _He is just messing with me. He has absolutely no intention of making me his sparring partner. Well fine, I will humor him. _

"Huh. Well if Vegeta won't use the machine as much I guess you can use the time you would have spent fixing it with sparring. It's about time you were nice to Videl, Vegeta. Maybe you can make friends instead of obsessing about beating Goku all the time." Bulma laughed at her own jab at Vegeta. "It's not like that's going to happen anyways." Bulma laughed again much harder than before. Sensing the overdone cruelty of what she said Bulma cleared her throat awkwardly. Vegeta payed no mind to this 'typical' comment from Bulma and finished his plate of food before getting up to leave the room. He stopped at the doorway without turning and said in a mocking tone:

"See you tomorrow partner." Videl stared at the doorway long after he left. _What game is he playing? _

**Another chapter will be coming reallyyyyy soon, I am already working on it. Why do you think Vegeta wants to train with Videl? :o R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own DBZ, DBGT, DBZ characters, concepts, memories, thoughts, responses...you get the gist. :D Enjoy and Read...AND review. When I read reviews my fingers are feeling more eager to type the next chapter. **

Videl finished her dinner in relative silence, thought Bulma was not at a loss for words. Videl was definitely confused by the while situation but at the same time she was excited. _Maybe I can really start training again. I mean he's probably just messing with my head but what if he's not? I could pick up where I felt off with Gohan all those years ago._ Videl smiled at this thought. I could become the fighter I_ have always wanted to be._

After dinner Videl went back up to her room. She was exhausted both mentally and physically from the events of the day. _I wonder how it's going to play out tomorrow. _Following a quick shower Videl wrapped herself tightly in her crisp sheets and dreamed of the insurmountable strength of the Saiyans. The Golden aura of her dream leaving her far behind in the shadows.

In the wee hours of the morning, the sun still hugged the distant mountains with a seeming resistance to the new day/ A loud knocking abruptly ended Videl's fantasy filled dreams.

"What the hell?" She mumbled aloud. Again the knocking cam, this time much louder. She climbed out of bed glancing over at the clock. _5 o'clock? This better be good. _Videl walked over to the door, her satin nightgown clinging to her obsessively. She opened the door and there Vegeta stood in complete workout gear, his hair wet and hanging in his face. _Is he wearing cologne? _Videl's eyes adjusted slowly to the light.

"Why aren't you ready yet? It's time for my training woman." he stated, looking over her inappropriate ensemble.

"Jeez Vegeta I thought you were just joking. Come on, you don't really want to train with me, I am nowhere near your level." Vegeta smiled at her aimless compliment.

"Guess you will have to catch up, if you can." He said raising his eyebrows, "You broke my machine and now I need something to train with." Videl shot him an irritated look. _Something? _

"Fine. Just hold on and let me get dressed." Vegeta followed her into her room as she grabbed some clothes to change into. Videl looked at him, waiting for him to leave so she could change. But he stood like a statue leaning against the doorway with a brazen expression. Videl rolled her eyes at him and went into the bathroom to change into the only thing she had that even sort of resembled a work out outfit. After putting on her her stretch pants and sports bra she pulled her hair into a ponytail. _I can't believe I am going to spar with Vegeta. He's going to destroy me. _She snickered as she opened the bathroom door. Vegeta was standing near her newly opened bedroom window.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." With that he took of out the window at full speed. Videl quickly grabbed a light jacket and followed him though the air. After 10 minutes of trying to match his speed he slowed down and hovered for a bit over a beautiful meadow surrounded by a thick uninterrupted forest. They landed facing each other separated by a crystal clear stream.

Videl panted heavily after using a lot of her energy flying for the first time in years.

"So how will this work? What are the rules?" She asked innocently. Vegeta smiled fiendishly as he uncrossed his arms.

"Rules?" He answered back mockingly. Suddenly discs of light shot from his direction at Videl, distracting her as he appeared behind her. He took a swing at her, she dodged quickly backward stepping into the icy stream.

"Take it easy Vegeta! I haven't trained in years!" She demanded angrily, raising her fists towards him. Vegeta took a confident step toward her, a blue energy radiating from his body. _What the hell is he thinking? _Videl lunged toward him pulling her arm back to strike him. Vegeta ducked easily and began laughing. Videl looked up at him and sneered, swinging her leg underneath him. Which caused him to fall into the stream.

"I think you need to pay closer attention Vegeta." Vegeta lifted himself on his hands and sprung up.

"You can wipe that smug look off your face woman." Videl looked down at him, standing knee deep in the stream. _Something is very compelling about him when he's covered in mud. _She laughed aloud at her inward comment. He looked at her and within seconds shot a impressive blast of energy toward her which she narrowly avoided. Behind her the forest erupted in flames. _I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me now. _

Videl took off fast over the flames, hoping the smoke would give her some leverage in the fight. She floated mid-air, the smoke filling her view like a wall. She could see the shape of Vegeta behind the smoke. _I don't think he sees me, this is my chance. _Videl shot through the smoke like a bullet approaching Vegeta from behind. He sensed her and waited for her to be close enough to strike. He swung downwards with his fist which she grabbed, swinging him up in the air above her. They slammed into a muddy outcrop sliding briefly from the impact.

Videl wiped the mud off her face, and looked up at Vegeta's mud-caked face and burst out laughing.

"Look at the Prince now!" She said laughing furiously. Surprisingly, he looked more embarrassed than angry. He brazenly wiped off the mud with his forearm and looked down at her. And even more shockingly he was laughing.

"I didn't know you could laugh." Videl said sarcastically.

"It seems you're learning a lot about me lately." Videl chuckled at his remark. They lingered in this awkward position for a a couple of seconds staring at each other. Videl suddenly became very aware that he was on top of her.

"Why don't we...get something to eat before we continue training?" Videl suggested to break the unfamiliar atmosphere. Vegeta's piercing eyes gazed down on her for a few seemingly unending moments and then he abruptly lifted himself off of her.

"Sounds good, I'm starving." He said, offering his hand to help her up. Vegeta and Videl left the smoking wreckage in silence.

The sun was already shining intensely by the time they arrived at Capsule Corp. The combination of wind and heat had dried the slick mud to their clothes and hair. Within moments of entering the house a horrified shriek escaped from Bulma.

"GET OUT!" She yelled, waving her hands at them from across the room. "These are NEW carpets Vegeta." Videl and Vegeta backed out of the front door submissively.

"There is an emergency shower in the lab." Videl suggested. Vegeta nodded.

They walked around the building until they arrived at the staff entrance. It was mostly deserted in the main Lab, not many people working on a Sunday morning. Videl walked behind Vegeta and grinned at the clod of grass sticking out of his hair. Videl spotted the emergency shower in the corner of one of the dark sterile rooms.

"There it is." Videl pointed out. Vegeta walked over a turned the knob letting a jet of freezing water shoot out. Vegeta stood, fully clothed, under the shower, his arms crossed and his head down.

"Is that how you usually take a shower? Standing all regal-like?" Videl joked. She was finding herself much more comfortable with him, _maybe because he didn't kill me today. _Vegeta kept his head down. The water washed away the mud, revealing his blue track shirt and pants. Videl attempted another conversational strategy to relieve tension.

"So whats the deal Vegeta? Why did you get all hardcore out there? I was expecting a sparring match not some 'last-one-standing' sort of deal."A long pause followed this comment.

"It wasn't that tough." He responded, eyes still focused on the ground.

"You burnt a forest down..."

"I saw how you used to fight years ago and I assumed you must have improved since then. I adjusted my strength accordingly to match what I thought would be your strength now." Vegeta lifted his head and looked at her from behind the water.

"Like I said before...I haven't really trained...in a while." She said.

"Why? That's all you would ever talk about: getting stronger, becoming as strong as the Saiyans. It is admirable to want to become stronger." Vegeta said in a monotonous tone. Videl returned his gaze. _Who knew he listened, let alone remembered what I said all those years ago._

"Well things change...I got married and had Pan and...it didn't seem so realistic anymore." She answered softly.

"Dreams aren't supposed to be realistic." He stated harshly. Videl could feel hot tears well up and she struggled to compose herself. The memories, the regrets, everything flooded back. Vegeta stepped out of the shower, and squeezed his shirt dry. Videl was happy to get into the shower to hide her face from his judgmental eyes. The cold water send shivers down her spine.

"Well mine was because I had to think about what was best for my family."

"You mean Gohan?" He asked. She started to feel angry and defensive.

"He didn't ask me to stop training, I decided that for myself." She could hear herself lying and it just made her more angry. She watched the water beneath her run into the drain, anything to distract herself with the conversation that she had unfortunately started.

"So it doesn't bother you that he's training right now?" Vegeta asked posturing himself towards her. She could feel the condescending weight of his words on her shoulders.

"No." She stated sharply. Vegeta took a step toward her.

"You gave up your dream for him." Videl felt a pang of pain in her stomach and her fury grew to boiling point.

"It was my choice!" She screamed at him swinging her fist at him in a blind rage. He grabbed her arm mid-swing and pulled her toward him. Whether it was the sound of running water or the steady pulse of Vegeta she could feel against herself, a wave of calm passed over her. And suddenly the things that had bothered her moments before: the soreness from the fight, the frigid water and her harsh realizations, all melted away in seconds. And she rested against Vegeta, her fists uncurling slowly against his chest, and her breathing matching his.

Vegeta looked down at the droplets of water dancing off her soft features. Videl could feel his heart quicken as he leaned in. His lips pressed against hers hard, igniting a firestorm of unrequited lust in Videl. She ran her hands over his shoulders, pulling her body closer into his. Videl's parted lips melted into his, and she could feel his powerful arms tighten their hold around her. The cold water battered against them relentlessly...

**Oh yeah...I did just do a cliffhanger. Sorry all but I try to make the chapters about the same length. I guess you will have to review and wait (not too long though don't worry ) for the next chapter. R&R...Will they regret this soon?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, sorry it took so long, but here it is...the long awaited lemon :D. For new readers this chapter is 'M' so don't read if you are too young or get offended by X-rated content.**

Vegeta looked down at the droplets of water dancing off her soft features. Videl could feel his heart quicken as he leaned in. His lips pressed against hers hard, igniting a firestorm of unrequited lust in Videl. She ran her hands over his shoulders, pulling her body closer into his. Videl's parted lips melted into his, and she could feel his powerful arms tighten their hold around her. The cold water battered against them relentlessly...

–

Videl's thoughts stopped in that moment, and all that was left with an intense hot passion. Nothing mattered anymore: not her past pains, her failures, her doubts. It all melted away, under the freezing water, which in itself seemed to be getting hotter. Vegeta turned his head, invading her mouth deeply. Videl moaned softly as Vegeta pushed her through the shower against the tile wall. He raised her arms above her head, gripping them tightly with one hand.

Vegeta pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. Videl searched his face for doubt but found none. His dark eyes delved deep into hers. _Has he always looked this sexy? _He kept staring intently in her eyes and a smile crept across his sculpted face. He lunged forward and began biting and sucking on her neck, trailing down to her collarbone. His hands left her arms and traveled slowly down her sides. He began running his rough fingers down the crease leading to her core. Videl moaned louder this time digging her nails into his lofty shoulders.

Suddenly he spun her around and pressed his hard chest into her back. He leaned against her ear.

"Spread your legs," He whispered gruffly. She complied. Videl felt his hand slip into her panties. She leant her breasts against the cold tiles, arching her backside against his hard cock. His fingers rubbed her bud in rhythm with her quickened breath. With his other hand he reached under her tight camisole running his hand over her breasts.

Videl writhed and breathed loudly as she felt herself reaching her limit of control.

"Oh god..." She exclaimed, feeling the beginning of her orgasm consume her. Vegeta intensified the pressure and speed of his movements. She reached her peak and shook violently. Her loud moans of ecstasy echoed in the quiet corridor.

Vegeta spun her around, now his own breath deepening. He pressed his body against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Videl pulled at his hair, trying to get him closer than he already was. She slid her hand into his pants slowly, wrapping her slender finger around the base of his penis. Her eyes momentarily flashed open from surprise at the size of it. _Guess that thing about big things in small packages is true. _Vegeta leaned more of his weight into her as she played with him. Vegeta let out a deep growl and picked her up. Videl wrapped her legs around him as he carried her over to a nearby counter. He set her down softly, contrasting his forceful tongue thrusts.

Vegeta pulled off her pants lightning quick as she pulled his down to his thighs. She giggled softly at his eagerness. Vegeta looked at her, his eye color flickered from dark brown to green. Videl swayed her body on the table playfully and eventually leaned forward and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her.

Vegeta aligned himself with her hot core and thrust himself deep inside her. Videl spread her legs wider with every thrust. She reached behind him digging her nails into his expanding muscled. As she leaned forward she felt him stretch her from a different angle. She screamed at the new sensation. Videl's eyes cracked open and saw Vegeta smiling cockily over her as her rammed her harder than before. She screamed louder and felt his skin against hers becoming rapidly warmer. Disoriented from the pleasure, Videl fell backwards on the counter writhing back and forth. Vegeta pulled her hips closer and she felt his cock expand her more than before.

Vegeta dug his fingers into her soft thighs, he could feel himself losing control. Videl felt her pleasure increase beyond comprehension. The room exploded in brightness and Videl cracked open her eyes. The man clutching unto her climaxing body was completely unrecognizable. Golden tresses now swung carelessly in his icy blue eyes. Surrounding the couple, beakers and nearby objects hovered above the ground responding to the sudden flow of energy in the air.

Videl felt Vegeta's muscles tense up and his fingers dug into her skin harder, bringing Videl into the final throngs of passion. She screamed his name as her orgasm rippled through her taut body. Videl felt him release into her, groaning deeply. Moments after he climaxed the hovering objects smashed to the ground.

They remained in the same position for a while both of them panting in sync. Videl opened her eyes as she leant forward. Vegeta was staring at her seemingly dumbfounded, sweat dripped off the tips of his hair. He pulled he pants up and backed away from her. Still silent he turned and walked out of the room.

The minute he left the room, the fantasy ended. And the horrible reality of the situation flooded her thoughts. _Oh my god._ Videl could only think the one though as adjusted her clothes onto her body. Her body was weak and sore and she groaned as she hopped off the counter. She looked around the room, broken glass and office supplies were scattered across the floor. She observed the mess for a moment and her mind became clearer with objective. _I need to clean this glass up. _

Videl searched recklessly through the cupboards until she came across a dust bin and broom. She moved across the floor quickly, gathering up the broken remains of their sex scene. As she bent over to throw away the refuge she felt sharp pangs of pain where Vegeta was holding her thighs.

After quietly exiting that wing of Capsule Corp. Videl began walking to the main building. Her eyes blankly stared at the objects she passed. _Did that really just happen? _

As she approached the main door, she frantically smoothed out her outfit and combed her hair back with her fingers. _I reek of sex. _She took a deep breath and entered.

She immediately scanned the room and spotted Bulma talking to a group of business associates. _Perfect. _Videl moved across the room silently and was nearly at the main hall when:

"Videl! Come over here!" Bulma exclaimed loudly. _Shit. _

"I wanted to introduce you to Benjamin, Claudia..." Videl stared at Bulma as she spoke but couldn't focus on her words.

"They are big fans of your father and wanted to meet you." Bulma smiled and looked at her friend.

"VIDEL! What happened?!" Videl came back when she heard her name and expressed confusion to Bulma.

"Your legs!" Bulma clarified pointing downwards. Videl looked down and saw two large blood stains on both legs.

"Oh I didn't even notice." Videl said guiltily, recalling the events of just a little while ago.

"Did Vegeta do that to you?" Videl's face paled quickly and she looked in horror at Bulma. _How does she know? Did he tell her? _Videl prepared a frenzied answer but Bulma spoke first.

"I told you not to spar with him Videl!"

"Oh that...yeah it wasn't a good idea." As soon as she finished speaking she heard the door behind her. Vegeta walked in and as soon as he saw the angry expression on Bulma's face, a look of fear shone in his eyes.

"Bulma I don't know what to say." He said in a unusually shaky voice. Bulma looked at him confused.

"Its...okay? But I told you it wasn't a good idea to spar with her. She isn't as strong as you she could have gotten more seriously hurt."

"Oh." Vegeta said in a low voice. Bulma looked at Vegeta and back at Videl. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Okay well I am going to a meeting now. I'll see you two at dinner." Bulma said snapping into her usual chirpy self. Vegeta and Videl both let out a breath. He glanced at her briefly before heading straight out the door again. _This is really bad. _

Videl walked up to her room and shut the door carefully. She peeled off her soggy clothing wincing at the pain of her newly acquired wounds.

After stepping in the shower it was a relief to her to hear the sound of running water instead of the impending silence. _What the hell was I thinking?...I guess I wasn't thinking. _Videl washed herself carefully worrying about the scent of another man. She tried to distract herself with the pain of her injuries but her mind kept dragging her thoughts to the same scenes and images of what had just transpired. She hated herself for even thinking of it and even more for the pining she could feel in her stomach. _It was amazing though. No...no, it was wrong. Completely wrong...Right?_


End file.
